Für Elise
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: "Kalau kau mendengar lagu ini hingga empat kali maka kau akan mati!" Kuroko Tetsuya mencoba untuk menghentikan lagu yang terus menerus diperdengarkan untuknya, lalu apa yang terjadi berikutnya? bad sumary, horor gagal... terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita hantu Ghost At School


Lari! Lari! dan Lari!

Itulah yang dipikirkan seorang remaja berumur 14 tahun, bernama Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini. Sambil menutup kedua telinganya ia terus berlari, di koridor SMP Teiko tempatnya bersekolah. Namun berapa kali pun ia berusaha untuk menutup telinganya, ia tetap bisa mendengar lagu tersebut. Sebuah lagu berjudul Für Elise yang dimainkan oleh Ludwig Van Bethoven seorang komponis musik klasik.

Kuroko sudah mencoba menggunakan headset dan penutup telinga. Tapi lagu itu terus menghantuinya. Kemanapun ia pergi, lagu itu terus terdengar di telinganya. Namun bukan itu saja, ia merasa ketika lagu ke-empat diperdengarkan, ia seperti diikuti seseorang. Kuroko bukan seorang penakut seperti Aomine, tapi instingnya menyuruhnya untuk lari. Ia merasa dalam bahaya, jadi ia harus lari.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Suara langkah kaki orang yang mengikutinya kian mendekat. Nafas Kuroko sudah tersengal-sengal, padahal baru beberapa menit ia berlari. Tentu saja, ia bukan Aomine atau Akashi yang memiliki fisik sekuat orang dewasa. Bahkan fisiknya paling lemah diantara yang lain. Tapi ia tidak peduli, walaupun kini keringatnya banyak menetes ke lantai, Kuroko tidak peduli. Ia harus lari dari orang yang mengejarnya dan ia juga harus mencari cara menghentikan lagu terkutuk ini, yang terus berputar di telinganya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena koridor ini buntu. Ia melihat ke samping, ada sebuah lab. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia memasuki lab Fisika tersebut dan langsung mengunci pintunya. Langkah kaki Kuroko menuju meja panjang, pada lab tersebut dan bersembunyi di bawahnya, sambil menetralkan nafasnya. Lagu itu masih diperdengarkan di telinganya. Kuroko mencoba menutup telinganya erat dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi nihil, lagu itu masih terdengar.  
**  
****Cklek! Cklek! Kriett...**

Suara kunci pintu dan decit pintu dibuka, terdengar bersamaan dengan lagu Für Elise yang masih terdengar di telinga Kuroko. Jantung Kuroko seolah berhenti. Sosok yang mengejarnya bisa memasuki lab ini dengan muda. Mata Kuroko terbelalak dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Langkah kaki itu kian mendekat. Kuroko mencoba untuk tenang supaya sosok itu menyadari keberadaannya. Kuroko mencoba membuat hawa kehadirannya semakin menipis, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat bermain basket. Kuroko berharap cara ini bisa membuat dirinya ditemukan sosok itu. Namun tiba-tiba.

**"Ketemu!" **ujar sosok itu yang kini sudah menemukan Kuroko di bawah meja, bersamaan dengan itu lagu yang diputar di telinganya sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

**"Nah saatnya kau mati!" **ujar sosok itu lagi dan hendak mengarahkan pisau ke depan Kuroko, ingin membunuh remaja tanggung tersebut. Badan Kuroko seakan terikat oleh rantai yang tidak terlihat, tidak bisa digerakkan lalu...

**Disclaimare **

**Kuroko Basket Ball belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, Alur cepat, aneh, abal, typo bertebaran, horor gagal, penulis amatir**

*****mulai*****

**Tiga hari sebelumnya**

Musik bukanlah salah satu hal yang disukai Kuroko. Namun entah kenapa piano yang baru dikirimkan untuk kelas musik, karena piano sebelumnya rusak, menarik perhatian Kuroko. Bukan suatu hal yang disukai, bukan berarti tidak bisa memainkannya. Saat Kuroko masih SD, Kuroko pernah bermain piano.

Hari ini kebetulan dia piket membersihkan lapangan basket, jadi ia harus pulang agak sore. Saat akan pulang, ia melihat pintu kelas musik sedikit terbuka. Sedikit penasaran ia pun menghampiri tempat tersebut. Sesampainya di kelas musik, rasa penasaran Kuroko makin menjadi dan membuatnya berujung memasuki kelas yang sudah kosong, dan hanya berisi peralatan musik.

Lalu pandangan matanya berhenti, pada sebuah piano yang baru dibeli beberapa hari yang lalu. Piano yang membuatnya kembali tertarik dengan dunia musik. Kakinya pun dilangkahkan ke piano tersebut. Perlahan ia mengusap piano tersebut dan tanpa sadar ia sudah duduk, di depan piano itu. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi jemarinya yang terlihat mungil, itu menari-nari di atas tuts-tuts piano. Sebuah lagu berjudul Für Elise yang diciptakan oleh komponis ternama Ludwig Van Beethoven.

Sebenarnya Kuroko hanya bisa memainkan lagu ini, karena ia sendiri sudah berhenti main piano dan lebih memilih basket. Tapi entah kenapa piano ini membuatnya untuk memainkan lagu ini. Setelah lagu selesai, Kuroko bermaksud untuk pulang. Sudah terlalu malam untuknya, Kuroko khawatir ibunya akan marah, karena pulang telat.

Sesampainya di rumah Kuroko langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi hp miliknya. Walaupun masih SMP Kuroko sudah punya Hp, bukan tanpa sebab sih. Ini semua karena Akashi menyuruh anggota timnya untuk punya Hp. Supaya kalau ada latihan mendadak, Akashi bisa langsung menghubunginya, lewat handphone.

"Ya halo," ujar Kuroko menjawab telepon masuk. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Halo?" ujar Kuroko sekali lagi. Tapi tidak ada jawaban lagi. Merasa tidak ada respon, Kuroko hendak mematikan hp-nya. Namun mendadak terdengar suara lagu Für Elise. Kening Kuroko berkerut heran. Tapi ia pikir mungkin hanya orang iseng. Sekali lagi Kuroko mencoba mematikan handphonenya. Namun tidak bisa, yang ada suara lagu itu terdengar makin keras.

Hal ini membuat Kuroko tambah heran, Kuroko mencoba mematikan handphonenya dan berujung nihil, tidak bisa dimatikan. Berkali-kali Kuroko mencoba tapi tidak bisa, hingga akhirnya lagi itu habis diputar dan.

**"Tiga kali lagi..."**

Refleks Kuroko melempar handphonenya ke lantai. Untungnya lantai kamarnya dilapisi karpet jadi handphonenya tidak rusak. Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak mau memikirkan itu, Kuroko mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Keesokan harinya Kuroko sudah lupa kejadian semalam yang sangat aneh baginya. Lagi pula hari itu Kuroko disibukkan oleh latihan neraka oleh Akashi. Jadi Kuroko tidak memikirkan kejadian semalam.

Aktivitasnya terlalu sibuk memikirkan kejadian itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dari ruang siaran, diperdengarkan lagi lagu Für Elise tersebut. Hal ini membuat Kuroko membeku seketika. Sampai tidak menyadari ada bola mengarah ke tempatnya. Untunglah Aomine yang ada di dekatnya, langsung menangkap bola basket tersebut, sehingga bola itu tidak mengenai wajah Kuroko.

"Oi, Tetsu jangan bengong, sekarang lagi latihan!" ujar Aomine memperingati Kuroko. Kuroko tidak merespon ia masih terdiam mendengar suara lagu itu, yang diperdengarkan lewat ruang siaran.

"Kurokochi kau baik-baik saja-ssu?" tanya Kise yang terlihat khawatir ketika melihat wajah Kuroko berubah jadi pucat.

"Kuro-chin belum makan yah, nih kukasih snack mau?" tawar Murasakibara pada Kuroko, yang entah kenapa menghubungkan wajah pucat Kuroko dengan Kuroko yang belum makan. Makanya Murasakibara memberikan snacknya untuk Kuroko. Tapi lagi-lagi Kuroko hanya diam dan hanya merespon.

"Kalau sakit pergilah ke UKS nanadayo, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu Kuroko!" saran Midorima yang tentu saja dengan nada tsunderenya. Kuroko masih terdiam, wajahnya semakin pucat begitu lagu itu mencapai bait terakhir.

"Tetsuya kalau tidak menjawab maka latihanmu kulipatkan gandakan!" perintah Akashi dengan nada mengerikan seperti biasa.

"Ma...maaf Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko yang akhirnya tersadar dari diamnya.

**"Dua kali lagi...!" **ucap sebuah suara aneh setelah lagu itu berakhir.

"Apa maksudnya? aneh. Ah, sudahlah kau baik-baik saja Kuroko?" tanya Aomine kemudian, yang tadinya merasa aneh ketika mendengar suara aneh tersebut, tapi langsung diabaikannya.

"Tetsuya ada apa?" tanya Akashi juga.

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko berbohong.

"Jangan membohongiku Tetsuya, kalau kau tidak jujur aku akan melipatkan gandakan latihanmu!" perintah Akashi. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya Kuroko pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya sejak kemarin.

"Oi, Tetsu kau berbicara seakan-akan itu perbuatan hantu! di dunia ini tidak hantu tahu!" ungkap Aomine setelah mendengar cerita tersebut. Namun entah kenapa tubuhnya gemetaran mendengar cerita itu.

"Tubuhmu bergetar Aomine-chi," komentar Kise dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan di kepala oleh Aomine.

"Hideo-ssu sakit Aomine-chi!" ungkap Kise cemberut sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan, karena jitakan dari Aomine. Sedangkan Aomine hanya memutar bola matanya menanggapi kata-kata Kise.

"Biar bagaimana pun Daiki benar Tetsuya. Aku pikir ada orang yang sedang menerormu. Aku akan meminta Satsuki untuk menyeledikinya. Jadi kau fokus saja terhadap latihanmu, mengerti!" perintah Akashi kemudian.

"Baik, Akashi-kun."

Untuk sementara Kuroko sudah merasa lega karena telah bercerita pada teman-temannya. Ia harap orang yang menerornya menurut Akashi, segera pergi dari kehidupannya. Karena hanya sebuah lagu, membuat hidupnya lumayan berantakan. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang menerornya adalah hantu? Sepertinya Kuroko hanya bisa pasrah menghadapinya, karena dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mengusir hantu. Lebih baik dia tidak usah memikirkan hal tersebut, ia harus fokus dengan latihannya, karena sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan nasional tingkat SMP. 

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Hari ketiga Kuroko merasa lega, karena sejak pagi tadi dia tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Bahkan ketika latihan tidak ada lagi suara aneh dari ruang siaran, atau dari handphonenya. Kini ia bisa fokus dengan latihannya. Selain itu Midorima sudah memberikannya lucky item penutup telinga. Bukan berarti Kuroko percaya dengan lucky item, hanya saja lucky item ini bisa berguna untuknya nanti. Jika suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Tetsu-kun, Akashi-kun!" panggil seorang siswi berambut pink. Ia adalah manager klub basket SMP Teiko, sekaligus sahabat sedari kecil, Aomine, bernama Momoi. 

"Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi yang kuinginkan Satsuki?" tanya Akashi to the point.

"Ini gawat sekali Akashi-kun, Tetsu-kun dalam bahaya!" jawab Satsuki membuat aktivitas kiseki no sedai terhenti seketika. Bahkan snack milik Murasakibara terjatuh ke lantai, ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Momoi. Begitu pula dengan lucky item milik Midorima hari ini, sebuah boneka teddy bear? 

"Jelaskan Satsuki!" perintah Akashi.

"Itu semua adalah ulah roh piano. Konon katanya siapapun yang mendengar lagu itu hingga empat kali akan mati..." jelas Satsuki. 

"Hideo-ssu! Kuroko-chi!" pekik Kise yang refleks memeluk Kuroko.

"Kise sesak," ungkap Kuroko karena dipeluk erat oleh Kise yang badannya lebih besar dari Kuroko. Tapi kemudian kepala Kise langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh Midorima dan Aomine.

"Sakit-ssu!" ujar Kise memegangi kepalanya yang terkena benjol dua karena ulah kedua temannya, Aomine dan Midorima.

"Kau jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Nanadayo!" jawab Midorima sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yang menurun.

"Hideo-ssu aku hanya tidak ingin Kuroko-chi mati ssu," jawab Kise membela diri.

"Bodoh, itu hanya mitos, mana mungkin Tetsu akan mati hanya karena sebuah lagu!" bantah Aomine.

"Tapi dulu memang pernah ada seorang siswi yang meninggal di sekolah ini karena mendengar lagu ini sampai empat kali, lihat aku punya buktinya," ujar Satsuki yang langsung menyerahkan kertas-kertas berisi informasi tentang kejadian kematian siswi itu, kepada Akashi.

Sementara Aomine dan Kise yang mendengarnya langsung pucat pasi. Lalu refleks saling berpelukan layaknya teletubbies. Berbeda dengan mereka berdua, Midorima dan Kuroko langsung menghampiri Akashi, untuk membaca informasi yang diberikan oleh Momoi. Sementara Murasakibara kembali sibuk memakan snacknya.

"Siswi ini meninggal bukan karena lagu, tapi karena ia tertabrak oleh mobil yang melintas, pada saat pulang sekolah," ujar Akashi setelah membaca kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Tapi sebelum siswi itu meninggal, ia sempat mendengar lagu yang didengar Tetsu-kun hingga empat kali, jadi itu membuktikan kalau mitos itu beneran terjadi," sanggah Momoi, yang langsung merinding begitu mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Kalau benar begitu harusnya setelah siswi ini, mendengar lagu yang ke-empat mestinya dia langsung mati seketika. Kenyataannya setelah mendengar lagu itu, tidak terjadi apapun. Bahkan dia masih bersemangat untuk latihan tennis. Dia meninggal bukan karena lagu, tapi karena kelelahan sehabis latihan tennis, jadi tidak sadar kalau mobil menabraknya," bantah Akashi.

"Aku pikir Akashi-kun benar, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang terjadi padaku ataupun pada siswi tersebut, Momoi-san," tambah Kuroko menyetujui bantahannya Akashi. Walaupun ia merasakan akan ada firasat yang buruk terjadi. Tapi ia tidak ingin menceritakannya, takut membuat yang lain cemas.

"Tapi, dari yang Kuroko-chi cerita, handphone Kuroko-chi tidak bisa berhenti berbunyi, walaupun berkali-kali dimatikan. Lalu kita juga sudah tanya pada klub penyiar, kalau pada jam segitu tidak ada yang datang untuk menyetel lagu tersebut. Jadi itu apa namanya...ssu," ungkap Kise kemudian. 

"Kalau handphone aku tahu Kise-kun, setelah lega karena kemarin sudah menceritakannya pada kalian. Aku mencoba untuk berpikir apa yang terjadi, jadi aku memeriksa handphoneku. Sepertinya itu hanya rusak, jadi sekarang sedang diperbaiki di tukang service. Tapi kalau yang diruang siaran aku tidak tahu," jelas Kuroko.

"Tetsuya lain kali jika handphone rusak katakan padaku, karena aku akan sulit menghubungimu, mengerti!" perintah Akashi setelah mendengar cerita dari Kuroko.

"Maaf, Akashi..." kata-kata Kuroko terhenti karena tiba-tiba suara lagu Für Elise, kembali diperdengarkan. Bukan hanya Kuroko saja yang mendengar tapi yang lain juga. Wajah-wajah pucat terlihat pada Kiseki beserta Momoi. Tapi kemudian Akashi langsung menyuruh Murasakibara pergi ke ruang siaran, siapa tahu itu ulah mereka.

Namun ternyata bukan, karena Murasakibara telah mengeceknya beberapa saat kemudian. Akashi kembali memerintah Kiseki untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Walaupun diantara mereka ada yang wajahnya pucat karena ketakutan, tapi mereka tetap menuruti perintah dari Akashi.

"Kuroko, kau pakai lucky item yang kuberikan tadi, Nanadayo!" pinta Midorima kemudian. Kuroko lupa kalau dia sudah diberi penutup telinga oleh Midorima. Tapi saat Kuroko akan memakai penutup telinganya lagu itu berhenti.

**"Satu kali lagi..." **suara yang terakhir itu membuat para Kiseki plus Momoi dan Kuroko, membeku seketika.

*****nyanyanyanya*****

Hari ke empat pada malam harinya, Akashi menyuruh Kiseki no Sedai beserta Momoi, untuk mencari petunjuk, tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko. Sekaligus mencari tahu cara menghentikan semua ini. Pada malam itu mereka pergi ke ruang musik. Namun sayang, mereka tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun di sana.

"Tetsuya, apakah tidak ada yang aneh, pada hari pertama kau memainkan piano ini?" tanya Akashi kemudian.

"Kurasa tidak ada Akashi-kun. Kalaupun ada yang aneh, pada saat aku memainkan piano ini, ada beberapa nada yang sumbang," jawab Kuroko jujur.

"Sumbang? coba kau mainkan Tetsuya!" perintah Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tapi Akashi-kun?" protes Kuroko.

"Mainkan Tetsuya!"

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas pasrah, menuruti permintaan dari kaptennya. Kaptennya yang satu ini biar kecil, tapi suka sekali memerintah seenaknya. Kemudian Kuroko pun duduk di atas kursi di depan piano tersebut dan mulai memperdengarkan lagu yang dimainkannya, tiga hari yang lalu.

Semua terdiam, tampak menikmati alunan musik yang indah dari Kuroko. Siapa sangka pemain bayangan dari Kiseki No Sedai, memiliki kemampuan yang bagus, dalam bermain piano. Tidak kalah dengan permainan Midorima yang juga pandai bermain piano.

"Sugoiii-ssu, Kuroko-chi hebat sekali ssu," puji Kise.

"Yo, kau hebat Tetsu," tambah Aomine yang dengan seenaknya mengacak-ngacak rambut Kuroko dan ditanggapi dengan tepisan tangan dari Kuroko, yang tidak suka perlakuan dari Aomine.

"Hentikan itu Aomine-kun!"

"Hebat sekali Kuro-chin," puji Murasakibara juga dan masih sibuk mengunyah snack-snack yang ada di tangannya.

"Bagus Kuroko, tapi bukan berarti aku memujimu Nanadayo." Ini tentu tahu siapa yang berbicara, kalau bukan si tsundere kita.

"Tetsu-kun memang kawaiii," jerit Momoi berfansgirl ria, yang notabene cewek penyuka Kuroko.

"Ya, tapi aku hanya bisa begini. Jadi Akashi-kun apakah kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Kuroko kemudian.

"Memang benar ada nada yang sumbang, aneh sekali padahal piano ini baru," jawab Akashi dengan pose berpikirnya. Tiba-tiba handphone Kuroko berdering dari kantong celananya. Terlihat di display HP Kuroko yang sudah diperbaiki, tercantum nama Kaa-san yang memanggil. Kuroko pun permisi untuk mengangkat handphonenya dan berbicara di luar.

Setelah mendapatkan izin Kuroko pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi ketika ia mengangkat handphonenya bukan suara Kaa-sannya yang terdengar melainkan suara lagu Für Elise yang baru saja selesai ia mainkan pada piano tadi. Refleks Kuroko melempar handphonenya hingga pecah. Tapi suara itu masih terdengar di kepalanya.

Kuroko pun berlari dari tempat tersebut dan mencoba menutup telinganya, dengan penutup telinganya. Tapi tidak berhasil. Suara itu masih terdengar. Kuroko terus berlari, hingga akhirnya ia terjebak di koridor sekolah yang buntu. Kuroko pun menoleh ke samping, beruntung ada lab Fisika dan tanpa pikir panjang ia masuk ke lab tersebut.

Kuroko bersembunyi di bawah meja, sambil beristarahat karena ia sudah lelah berlari. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kunci pintu di buka, disertai suara decit, saat pintu tersebut berhasil dibuka. Jantung Kuroko berdetak kencang. Ekspresinya terkejut dan pucat. Apalagi langkah kaki orang yang mengejarnya kian mendekat dan…

**"Ketemu!" **

Mata Kuroko terlihat terbelalak, karena orang yang mengejarnya telah menemukannya. Ia adalah seorang pria paruh baya, yang memakai pakaian compang-camping, seperti gelandangan. Matanya tertutupi poninya yang panjang dan rambutnya hitam panjang sebahu. Ia membawa sebuah pisau tajam dan sepertinya pisau itu akan diarahkan ke Kuroko. Hal ini membuat wajah Kuroko semakin pucat.

**"Nah saatnya kau mati!"**

Pria itu terlihat akan menusuk Kuroko dan membuat siswa perambut biru itu menutup matanya. Lalu saat pisau itu hendak mengarah tepat di mata Kuroko, sebuah tangan tampak meninju pria itu dan… 

**Buagh!**

"Eh?"

Pria itu terjungkang ke belakang karena ulah seseorang yang meninjunya. Merasa tidak terjadi apapun padanya, Kuroko mencoba membuka matanya. Ia melihat Aomine dan Murasakibara tampak menghajar orang itu habis-habisan. Sungguh tenaga yang tidak biasa mengingat mereka masih SMP.

Lalu Kuroko juga melihat Akashi yang tampak menodong pria tersebut, dengan gunting milik Midorima dan diarahkan ke leher orang itu. Hal ini membuat si pria tampak gemetar ketakutan.

"Lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi, maka gunting itu akan benar-benar menusuk lehermu!" ancam Akashi yang sepertinya gunting itu sudah sedikit menggores leher si pria.

"Hiii..." teriak pria itu ketakutan dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Kuroko-chi baik-baik saja kan ssu?" tanya Kise yang menghampiri Kuroko dengan wajah cemas, bersama dengan Momoi.

"Tetsu-kun baik-baik saja kan? Ada yang terluka?" Tanya Momoi yang juga khawatir dengan Kuroko.

"Aku baik-baik saja Momoi-san, Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko tersenyum, membuat Momoi meleleh seketika, saat melihat senyum Kuroko.

"Nie, Akashi-kun sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Kuroko masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Orang ini adalah perampok yang merampok bank beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya dia menaruh uang rampokannya di bawah tuts piano, sehingga piano itu suaranya sumbang. Dia mengincarmu karena berpikir kau tahu letak uang tersebut, saat kau bermain piano waktu itu. Makanya untuk membungkammu, dia melakukan hal ini." jelas Akashi.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu terima kasih semua," jawab Kuroko sambil membungkukan badannya, mengucapkan terima kasih pada teman-temannya.

"Kau jangan sungkan Tetsu, kita kan teman," ujar Aomine yang kembali merangkul bahu Kuroko dengan seenaknya.

"Baiklah sekarang, ayo kita pulang!" ajak Akashi kemudian.

"Tunggu Akashi! masalah lagu yang diputar di ruang siaran, belum terpecahkan, nanadayo. Aku rasa perampok ini bukan pelakunya, karena kalau dia menyusup ke ruang siaran, pasti akan ada yang mengenalinya, karena penampilan pria ini mencolok. Lagipula waktu itu, sekitar ruang siaran sedang ramai!" ungkap Midorima yang masih merasa ada yang kurang. Perkataan Midorima membuat semua Kiseki plus Momoi, menoleh ke siswa berambut hijau itu.

Benar juga masalah seperti itu belum terungkap. Lagipula apa yang dikatakan Midorima ada benarnya juga. Mana mungkin orang ini yang menyusup ke ruang siaran dan menyalakan musik dari tempat itu. Ruangan siaran terkunci, dan kuncinya ada pada ketua klub siaran. Jadi orang ini tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, karena orang ini tidak mengenal siapa klub siaran. Lalu siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dibenak Kiseki plus Momoi. Tapi tiba-tiba disaat mereka sedang berpikir, terdengar suara piano dari ruang musik. Lagu itu adalah Für Elise. Hal ini membuat Kiseki dan Momoi heran. Siapa yang memainkan lagu itu? Mereka pun berinisiatif pergi ke tempat tersebut.

Begitu sampai di sana mereka langsung membuka pintu ruang musik dan secara perlahan, Akashi membuka pintu tersebut. Mereka melihat seorang siswi sedang bermain piano. Lalu ketika lagunya selesai, siswi itu menengok dan membuat para Kiseki, terdiam dengan wajah yang pucat.

**"Mau ikut nyanyi..." **ajak siswi berambut panjang dan poni menutupi wajahnya dengan pakaian seragam berlumuran darah dan tampak menyeringgai ke arah Kiseki plus Momoi. 

*****END****

**Cerita ini aku ambil dari Anime Ghost At School, dengan beberapa perbaikan…  
**


End file.
